Fireworks
by Darkyami7
Summary: Yami and Yugi want Kaiba, and go about it by getting jobs at Kaiba Corp. Between the hot sex and the meaningful love, Seto realizes that he doesn't want to be alone anymore. YYxYxK. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks

Rating/Warnings: M/Limey situations, grinding. :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and am not making any money off of this fanfiction.

Dedication: Darleneartist, as she gave me the plot bunny. I apologize to her, though, because I screwed with her plot just a little too much. But I thought, "She likes Prideshipping, and I love Puzzleshipping. Why not stick them together?" And there it is.

Summary: Yami and Yugi want Kaiba. But how would one go about it? By getting jobs at KaibaLand, of course! Too bad Kaiba doesn't have a clue. YYxYxK

Author's Notes:grins: I haven't tried one of these yet. Wow, the summer is just begging me to write obscure pairings, huh:D. I probably should have just made this into a one-shot, but...I thought that it would be too long.

Also, I should probably point out that while this story is labelled Romance/General, it's really more humor. I just hate calling my stories humor-based because I think that that takes away from them. Plus, I'd hate to peg something as funny when it's really not.

* * *

They didn't even bother to fill out separate applications. 

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk on the top floor of KaibaCorp, looking at a job application for a teaching position at Domino City's KaibaLand. There was to be a dueling school starting there in a few weeks, and the CEO needed workers as he had neither the time or the patience to teach children himself. Usually he wouldn't even have bothered with the résumé, and just thrown it at some lesser employee or something, but this had caught his attention.

And not in the good way, either.

Yami Atemu, as everyone had come to know him since he became solid, was quite the hot-shot. He didn't duel in tournaments as much anymore, and must have decided that he wanted a job. Why he wanted a job, Seto didn't know, as he had enough tournament winnings from the few that he _did_ participate in to last him a lifetime, but there must have been some reason or another.

Something that Seto didn't even want to think about.

And then there was Yugi. He was, Seto had to admit, also a good duelist, about at the same level as his counterpart. It seemed that he also wanted a job, working the same position and hours as the other.

Once again, Seto didn't even want to think about it.

What was perhaps the worst of all, though, was that they filled out the same application on the same paper. The address was the same, phone number, references, everything. Both of their names were written in the appropriate spot at the top.

And Seto didn't know what to do about it; it was vexing him, that these two midgets would have the _nerve_ to attempt something as foolish and childish as this. Did they think that this was some sort of game or something?

But of course, it was always a game. And the point of this game was to see if Seto Kaiba, duelist extraordinaire, would throw away their application just because they decided to act like idiots.

Seto did not want complete fools working _anywhere_ affiliated with his company. Then again, there were a myriad of incompetent people a mere floor below him. Touché.

And Yami and Yugi _did_ qualify for the job's needs. They knew the game of duel monsters inside and out, and were kind enough to deal with children without making them cry or running home screaming to their mothers. They had patience, most of the time, when something did not turn out exactly right at first, and they had enough power to stop a revolt from forming.

One had to be careful of revolutions, after all.

Yet something seemed so _odd_ about it. There was something poking Seto in the back of his head, telling him that something suspicious was playing out right under his nose. He just didn't understand it.

Yami and Yugi had probably just put in a single application because they always did things together; that was how they worked, as they were part of one soul. One person, if you will.

So what was the problem?

Seto huffed, fed up with the way that he was obsessing over this. Yami and Yugi were fine for the job, and they knew Seto enough to not want to piss him off. He needed a couple of people in the classroom at once anyways, and hiring them together would void the need for an initiation.

Picking up his phone, he dialed his secretary. The two boys didn't need to know that Seto had hand-picked them for this. They had enough pride as it was.

* * *

"Yami," Yugi said, walking into the living room with a single bowl of ice cream; chocolate, naturally, "You'll never guess who just called." 

Yami smiled, his lips curving naturally as his cheekbones rose, "KaibaCorp?" At Yugi's nod his grin widened, "And did we get hired?"

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed, sitting next to his dark half and ignoring the spoon to dip his finger in the dessert, "Can you believe it?"

Yami bent his head and licked the ice cream off of Yugi's fingers before they made it to his mouth, "It doesn't really matter if I believe it or not," He smiled, licking Yugi's finger again even though there was nothing left. "What matters is that we're in."

Yugi smiled, returning to the bowl to feed his Yami again. His expression suddenly turned thoughtful, even though his little grin never slid off of his features, "Do you think that he'll ever figure out what we're trying to pull off?"

Yami shrugged, "I don't know. For all of Kaiba's smarts he seems to miss the point quite often." He blinked, smirking as Yugi slid his chocolate covered digit into Yami's mouth, "And even if he doesn't, I'm sure that it'll be fun, right?"

Yugi laughed, sliding his finger out of Yami's mouth to replace it with his own, "Yes, I think that it will be."

* * *

Day one of KaibaLand's new Dueling school had officially commenced. Yami and Yugi were glad to see that the students were mostly teenagers that were really serious about dueling, though there were a few pre-teens that had attitude problems. Yugi promptly took them to the other side of the room and taught them a few rules of etiquette before Yami _really_ got angry. 

They both wondered if those few kids would come back the next day.

Mokuba was in the class, too. When Yami saw this he looked at Yugi pointedly, a fire burning in his eyes that Yugi only saw when the doors were closed…or at least when the shades were down. The ex-Pharaoh had a plan in mind, and Yugi was almost excited to see it.

"So, Mokuba," Yami said casually during break; the younger Kaiba had stayed behind to catch up with his brother's rivals, "How old are you now?"

"Thirteen," Mokuba answered, "But I'll be fourteen in a few months."

"Well, that's good," Yami answered, never losing that regal air. Yugi was across the room writing a new concept on the board. He wondered what Yami was planning. "How has your brother been? We only saw him for a quick minute this morning, but other than that we haven't heard anything about him since Battle City."

"Oh, he's good. Just tired, that's all." Mokuba responded, "Why? Did you want to speak with Nii-sama?"

"Actually, I did," Yami said, "Mokuba could you do me a favor and ask your brother to come down here a half-hour after classes end?"

"Could I ask why?" Mokuba asked, cocking his head.

Yugi felt himself flushing as Yami smiled again, that fire burning brighter than ever. He hoped that Yami wouldn't say anything to the smaller boy, as that would embarrass him. Yami just shrugged a little, though, and answered with, "Aibou and I just have to discuss something with him, that's all."

"Is something wrong?" Mokuba's gray eyes were round in worry. He blinked a few times, "Because I can go get him now if-"

"No," Yami interrupted gently, "Nothing's wrong, just get him after classes. A half-hour, okay?"

"Okay…" Mokuba said, before moving onto another topic that Yugi couldn't hear. He was trying to hard not to laugh and dropped his chalk onto the floor as he had finally figured out what the other was planning.

That, and Yami told him with a few quick images through the mind-link. It was Kaiba's expression that did it, honest.

* * *

Kaiba walked down the hall towards the Dueling area around 3:45 that afternoon. Mokuba had found him near the coffee bar 15 minutes ago, and had informed him that Yami and Yugi needed to speak with him. Kaiba had only huffed, wondering what had gone wrong already. It was only the first day! 

_This had better be good_, Seto thought as the appropriate door came into sight. Even the almost-silent stomping of his black boots on the tiled floor seemed loud and annoying.

The CEO opened the door and walked in, not even looking to see where the two other were, "This had better be good, you-"

"_Yami_…"

Seto stopped his sentence right there, subconsciously wondering why Yugi had said his counterpart's name. And more importantly, he wanted to know why he had said it like _that_.

His mouth dropped. _Oh my God._

It was Yugi and Yami, on a few tables pushed together, kissing. And it wasn't a sweet peck on the lips, either. It was Yami straddling the smaller, ravishing his mouth while unevenly running slender fingers through his hair. It was Yugi holding Yami's face close to his, trying to make the space inbetween them nothing. It was two boys locked at the lips, grinding into each other, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around them.

Basically, it looked like Yami and Yugi about to have sex on a desk in KaibaLand. Children sat there, and people _ate_ there. Therefore Seto was pissed.

Yet he didn't say anything. _Why?_

Because Seto, yes, Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporations, the largest gaming company in the world, was tongue-tied. He had always known that there was something a little different about Yugi and Yami's relationship, especially since the spirit became solid, but…he didn't know that it was like _that_.

So the CEO just stared. He didn't know what to say, and if he did then he didn't think that he would, either. Somehow, Seto was _enraptured_ by this; he couldn't turn away. It was so odd and wrong that the two of them to engage in an activity like that in somewhere public, yet they did it anyway. It was…such a turn on.

_I cannot believe that I just thought that._

Yet it was true.

And Seto should have been screaming his head off and firing their asses, but he wasn't. He couldn't. So he watched. He watched for a full five minutes. Just watching. Just watching how Yami and Yugi pulled away from each other for a few seconds to catch their breath before starting again, just as passionate as before. Just watching as the elder let Yugi dominate the kiss for a little while, just to make it fair. Just watching as he took control again.

Just watching.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba said loudly, walking down the hallway, "Nii-sama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Seto said shortly, closing the door behind him as the smaller approached. He didn't want Yami and Yugi to know that he was _watching_.

"What did Yami and Yugi want?" The younger Kaiba said earnestly, "Is something wrong?"

Seto, oblivious as always, completely missed the point of Yami and Yugi's little…stint. Plus, he still had that completely arousing image stuck in his mind; he wondered if his face was red, which would have just been embarrassing, "They weren't there." He said, "I waited, but they never showed up, so I'm going to assume that nothing is wrong."

"Well, okay." Mokuba replied, "I'll just ask them tomorrow."

_Tomorrow_, Seto thought. Was there going to be a tomorrow, or was the CEO going to end this before it got any worse?

Or any more heated?

Once again, Seto wondered if his face was red.

"You do that," He said before walking out of the hall, Mokuba by his side.

* * *

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi as he heard the door close behind them, straightening out his legs so that they were laying body-to-body. There was not an inch of space between them. Sweat was beading his skin; it was hot in the room, and a smile graced his face, "Do you think it worked?" 

Yugi twirled a lock of Yami's blond hair inbetween his fingers, "I don't know," He said, "It might take a little longer for him to get the hint."

The spirit kissed Yugi's forehead, "Do you think that we're going to get fired?" He seriously looked concerned, not wanting to lose his first job after a single day.

Still though, this was fun.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I don't." Yami creased his eyebrows, so Yugi continued, "Think about it; Kaiba's the kind of person that would solve a problem immediately. He doesn't wait, and because he sat there and watched us for ten minutes without leaving," The light smiled a little at that, "He liked it, and won't get rid of us. Not until he has to."

"Do you think we have a chance?" Yami raised a pierced eyebrow, smirking again.

"Definitely." There was a twinkle in Yugi's eyes, "I was actually waiting for him to leave."

"And why is that?" Yami asked, blinking slowly because he knew full well that Yugi liked it.

"Because," The smaller pushed his hips into Yami's own, and the dark stopped blinking and breathing at the same time. His cheeks flushed red, "I want to go home. As it is I don't think that Kaiba's going to keep these tables." He leant up and kissed Yami on the lips softly. His voice was a dramatic whisper, "They won't be here tomorrow."

"Then we'll have to use another." Yami's voice was just as soft. He pressed down into Yugi one more time, and wrapped his arms around him, pinning him there. He felt Yugi's breath get caught in his throat, "Come on, let's go home."

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: I've never written a completely pointless chapter story. I've written one-shots and drabbles, but never anything like this. I hope that it's all right. 

So...this is the fifth fic I have going right now. But this one won't be too long. That and I've been updating so much lately I don't think that it will be a problem. :

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Day two, Friday, of dueling camp was well underway. As expected, there were three less tables in the classroom that morning when Yami and Yugi walked in, but to spare the other, less mature people in the area, they only looked at each other for a moment and smiled. There were no angry calls made to them the previous night, which meant that Kaiba wasn't planning on firing them or chewing them out.

…Or maybe he did call, and Yami and Yugi just didn't hear.

Though it was fun watching the younger kids duel, Yami and his counterpart just couldn't wait until the end of the day. They knew that Kaiba was going to come back, because it was obvious that he was just _that_ interested. And besides, it wasn't like the two look-alikes weren't going to give Kaiba a reason.

"Yami," Mokuba told the older of the two during the break that day, "Nii-sama came down to speak with you yesterday, but he said that you weren't there."

Yami frowned, but in actuality it was more of a feigned pout. Yugi watched the conversation from the other side of the room; he was flipping through one of the younger kids' decks. "I'm sorry, Mokuba, but something came up." Yugi had to choke back a laugh at that, "Could you ask him to come back?"

"You know, Yami," Mokuba said, "I can just go and get Nii-sama now. Then you won't have to wait until later."

Yami shook his head, remembering this conversation from yesterday, "No, that's alright. We don't mind waiting, right Yugi?"

Yugi tried not to smile and shook his head, "Nope."

* * *

Seto sat in his office that afternoon, still thinking about what had happened the previous day. He couldn't get it out of his head, no matter what he tried to do. The worst part of it was that he couldn't figure out if he was angry or interested. It was so frustrating. 

And because of that little scene that the two boys decided to play out, Seto not only had to get rid of a number of tables but was also having a very hard time getting any work done. He might as well of not even attended his two meetings that morning, because he didn't pay attention at all.

His mind just wandered, and there was no need to ask for a second guess to figure out just where it went.

Right in the middle of the CEO's musings, the phone rang. It actually made him jump ever-so-slightly, but it still made him more angry than surprised; he grabbed the phone off of its cradle, "Kaiba." He tried not to shout.

"Nii-sama, it's Mokuba." The younger boy's maturing voice came out of the ear of the phone. Seto willed himself further to calm down.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Mokuba returned, "Yami and Yugi just said that they need to talk to you, and they apologized for not being there yesterday. Could you come down and speak to them again?"

Seto could only blink; he knew full well that neither Yami nor Yugi had _any_ intention of speaking with him, and they just wanted him to watch while they defiled more of his desks. Mokuba couldn't have known, otherwise he wouldn't have sounded so casually serious. At least his two employees had the courtesy to keep his brother's mind innocent.

Then again, at one point Seto thought that Yugi was rather innocent as well.

"Fine," The CEO said into the phone, wondering what his real motives for agreeing were, "But you tell them that they had _better_ be there this time. I don't have time to waste with their games."

"Okay, Nii-sama," Mokuba said, and after a farewell he hung up.

As Seto placed his phone back onto his desk, he realized that he really _did_ want Yugi and Yami to be there. And not because he wanted to talk with them. Not because he didn't have the time to waste, either.

He could _make_ time.

* * *

Yugi stood in the corner of the dueling classroom, his back against the wall. Yami stood over him, one hand already resting on the wall above the smaller's shoulder. Both of them were looking towards the ajar door. 

"Do you think that he's going to come?" Yugi asked, glancing at his Yami quickly before devoting his gaze back to the door. The look that was on the other's face made the shorter duelist want to pull him close and kiss his full lips, but they couldn't. Not quite yet.

That wouldn't be any fun.

Yami blinked, still looking at the door, "Of course I do. In fact, I know it."

The both paused at the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor. Only one CEO's boots made that sound. Yami smiled at Yugi happily, who smiled in a similar manner, before leaning in towards each other and pressing their lips softly together.

Yugi leaned forward into the taller of the two as much as he could before being pushed back into the wall; Yami loved to have control. But no matter how much control the darkness kept, he was never forceful about it and never hurt Yugi. He leaned into the light and entwined the fingers on their free hands together sensually just as the door behind them creaked open just a little wider.

Their palms touched gently as Yami eased his way into Yugi mouth, Yugi breathing deeply and contentedly from under him. His hikari tasted sweet on Yami's tongue, and he realized that if the world would allow him to, he'd keep kissing Yugi forever.

They kissed like this for quite a while, neither of them wanting to take it any further. Love wasn't always about sex, which was something that the two boys knew straight from the beginning. Sweet sensuality played a big part in it, too, along with trust and devotion.

When the door swung closed once more the two young adults didn't even notice and continued just as they were.

* * *

Seto lay in bed late that night, just looking at the tiled ceiling above him. Once again, he was thinking about Yugi and Yami and the relationship that they had together. It was different than the previous day, though. The couple's first day on the job seemed to be hot and heavy and carnal. 

This time their kiss was just soft and sweet. Seto had really never experienced something like that before, and just found himself wondering what it felt like. He got a sort of calm bubbling in his chest, as if inside he was almost to the point of boiling but just not getting there. He wondered what it would feel like to have someone's fingers entwined with his. He wondered what feather light skin would feel like on his own.

It was so odd, because Seto Kaiba didn't wonder about things like that. He didn't ever ponder what love felt like, or what the sensation of being in it was. He never really cared.

Maybe that was why he was alone.

_"Nii-sama, were they there?" Mokuba asked as Seto walked through the door to the mansion. It was actually quite early for the CEO to arrive home, but it wasn't like he was about to complain. _

"Yeah," The taller answered, looking down at Mokuba as if he was in a daze, "They just had some questions to ask me, that's all."

"So nothing's wrong?" A small smile broke out on the smaller's face and his gray eyes lit up just a little. It was apparent that he was worried for Yugi and his other half.

"No," Seto shook his head as he made his way up to his room, "Nothing's wrong."

Not really.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: Hmm...you know, at the beginning this fic was supposed to be about Kaiba just getting turned on. :blinks: Where the hell did it go? 

I guess that it just goes to prove that I can't write a chapter story without putting meaning into it. :pouts: Either that or I'm having one hell of a mood swing. :D.

I apologize to everyone that hates the fluffies. But...I couldn't help myself.

Thanks to all reviewers!

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Saturday afternoon classes were over, and Yugi and Yami sat at a table together, just reflecting on the day. All in all it had gone very well, and only one child had to be sent outside due to a nasty streak of poor sportsmanship. All of the kids were doing very well, and both of the halves of one soul could see promising dueling futures for more than one of them. 

Hopefully _their_ future would be rather promising as well, especially if that future contained a rather dashing brown-haired CEO.

"You didn't get Mokuba to get Kaiba down here today," Yugi noticed while stacking a pile of Dueling manuals on the table, "Why?"

Yami shrugged, adding his own number of pamphlets to the pile. Suddenly he smiled, raising his eyes up and looking into Yugi's own, "I don't think that we'll be needing Mokuba's assistance anymore, that's all." 

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that Kaiba would--"

He was interrupted by echoing footsteps sounding down the hall. The smaller of the two listened to them intently, slowly realizing that the pattern of the steps was indeed Seto Kaiba's. His gaze shifted out of focus in his concentration-- 

And he didn't notice Yami pretty much jump over the table, knocking over the new pile of manuals, to straddle Yugi in his seat. 

Of course, _all_ of Yugi's attention was soon on the former Pharaoh when Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's and instantly delved deep, tasting Yugi as if he never had before. Yugi wrapped his arms around the other's lower waist and pulled him closer, shifting comfortably under the pressure on his legs just because he knew that Yami liked it.

And indeed Yami did. He rewarded Yugi with a soft squeeze of the hip.

They both sighed pleasurably together.

* * *

It took Seto all of seven minutes and a cup of coffee out in the main area of the park to realize that Yami and Yugi were putting on a show for him, and even then it didn't really seem to click until he had taken his final sip of the liquid. 

The idea was so _absurd_ of course. Yami and Yugi were just two hormonally charged young adults that couldn't wait for the bedroom to prove their affection/lust for each other. That was it. 

Well, that would have been it, if Seto hadn't heard the scraping of tables and chairs and Yugi's abrupt gasp of surprise at the sudden movement while he was visiting them earlier. All of that happened just as Seto was walking down the hallway _because_ he was walking down the hallway.

The man wasn't an idiot, thank you.

So another five minutes later, after he had realized what was going on, Seto was walking quickly down the aisle once more, coffee cup promptly discarded, about to give his two employees a piece of his mind and possibly the boot.

How _dare_ they embarrass and defile him under his own jurisdiction; how _dare_ they act so foolish and extreme while _on the job_. How _dare_ they put on a show like that and expect Seto not to notice it.

How dare they look so attractive while doing it.

Just as the CEO was within ten feet of their assigned classroom, Yami and Yugi walked out of it. Their hair was as orderly as it could be, and their clothes were straightened out and unwrinkled; it was as if they really had been doing nothing wrong at all.

"Hello, Kaiba," Yugi said with a wave and a smile. His hand was entwined with Yami's, something that Seto could only idly notice.

"Good afternoon," Yami added, nodding his head a little with that regal air that always seemed to float about him. The two of them stopped, ready for an enjoyable conversation with their boss.

_Oh, they're good,_ Seto thought.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He said, his voice rising in anger along with his blood. He was sick of their childish games, and they were _going_ to stop. It didn't matter if he somehow…liked them.

"Well," Yugi started, "We were just putting away the dueling pamphlets and straightening out the room a little. And now we're leaving because we were going to meet Jonouchi and Anzu at Burger World." 

"You're welcome to join us if you want," Yami said, one of the corners of his mouth rising ever-so-slightly in a smirk. His usually-smoldering eyes were bright in amusement.

Seto stared, "I don't think so."

Yami only shrugged, though if Seto cared to look then he would have seen more than a little disappointment in his sharp features, "Suit yourself." 

They started to walk as one entity again, but Yugi abruptly halted and looked back at Seto quickly. His irises were shining with something that Seto just couldn't place, "Tomorrow's session is in the afternoon, right?"

Seto nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Why?"

The CEO would have sighed if it was in his nature; both of the boys should have known this. It didn't occur to him that they might have just been playing some sort of game, "So that the students can see the fireworks and then eat dinner in the park."

"Oh," Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yami gently pulled on Yugi's arm and Yugi flashed another one of his brilliant smiles before turning around and walking away. Before the two of them were out of ear shot, though, Yugi said, "Yami, what kind of fireworks do you think there will be?"

Seto didn't hear the response, as the couple had turned the corner.

But he could only imagine what that answer could be.

His anger forgotten, Seto waited into Yami and Yugi were out of the building before taking the same route out. His thoughts had once again shifted to the curiosity of what it felt like to be in a relationship and the worry that it was possible for him to be alone for the rest of his life.

The worst part was that Seto Kaiba couldn't figure out if he was merely attracted to the other boys…or if he somehow wanted to _join_ them.

Was it merely jealousy, or was it pure longing for someone to spend his minimal free time with?

Could it have been that he wanted _two_ someones?

Seto Kaiba needed to sort his thoughts and feelings out; he just didn't know how.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, it's short. But I've been doing day-by-day chapters for this story, and I don't want to stray away from that. 

There might have been a serious style problem in this chapter, meaning my word choice and stuff like that. I tried to fix it, but chances are I just made it worse. -sighs-

The next chapter is the last chapter, unless something shoots into my mind that makes it impossible to do so. This story is pretty much cut-and-dry, though, so I think that I'm almost done.

Thanks to all reviewers! I'm hoping that this fic continues to be humorous as well as deep in some spots for you all. :D.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami and Yugi didn't wake up the next afternoon until the sun was clear over the Game Shop and shining into the overhead windows; even then, both halves of the single soul just curled up a little into each other's bodies and fell still once more. They were both alone in the house the previous night, and in all honesty decided to take advantage of that fact to the fullest. They'd have to clean up the kitchen and the bathroom and the living room and the entryway before Grandpa came home on Monday.

They could do it. Maybe.

Probably not, though, especially if their supposed _plan_ came to fruition within the next 24 hours. That was the desired outcome, however, so all was well.

Yami was the first to open his exotic eyes. He yawned largely, blinking dazedly, then hugged Yugi closer to him and breathed in his soft scent; it was made of sweat, passion, and above all the sweet fresh scent of a forest grove. Yami loved that scent. "Yugi," He whispered, burying his head into Yugi's soft tangled hair, "Aibou, I think that it's time to get up."

Yugi stretched a little as well, his yawn sounding like a moan as he struggled to wake himself up fully. He pushed his back into Yami's stomach; his voice was quiet and slightly raspy, "What time is it?"

"The sun is on its way over the top of the Shop." Yami said, scrunching his face slightly because of his slow thought-processes, "It's probably a little before two."

Yugi groaned again, pulling his pillow closer to him. "Shouldn't we get up soon? We do have to go to work."

"What time does class start?" Yugi muttered, finally opening his eyes. He was just so happy and content…he didn't want to move.

"We have to be there for six, love," Yami murmured. "We have plenty of time."

Yugi sighed, though he didn't seem too upset at all, "Then why do we have to get up?"

Yami's response was simple, "Grandpa's coming home tomorrow." 

"So-" Yugi started, but then stopped abruptly. He really wasn't too sleepy anymore. If Yami bothered to look then he would have seen a pink color creeping up over Yugi's cheeks. Yami loved it when Yugi blushed, especially when the circumstances were correct as well. "Oh."

"Mm," Yami sighed contentedly, "Yeah."

The two of them had to admit: that last night was wonderfully satisfying and complete. They hadn't been able to be that _free_ since Grandpa's last trip. It felt good.

Yet for some reason, both of the boys were under the impression that it could be even _better_. "Yami, do you think that Kaiba will react to us soon? I mean…well…" He was slightly flustered, if not a little more than that. Yugi was still modest despite all of the changes that Yami _guided_ him through.

"Well…yesterday morning I wasn't too sure," Yami replied truthfully. "But you've given me an idea." The former Pharaoh's tone was smooth, confident, and playful.

Yugi was perplexed, "How did I give you an idea? Last night--" 

"No," Yami interrupted good-naturedly, "It was when we were speaking to Kaiba yesterday afternoon. About the fireworks…?"

Yugi was silent for all of three seconds. Then his violet eyes widened, "Tonight?" He forced himself around so that he was facing Yami. His face was still slightly flushed which made the other smile. "We're going to do it _tonight_?"

"Sooner rather than later," Yami conceded. "Really, we both know that he's interested and it's obvious that _he_ knows it as well. I think that it's time we make a move."

Yugi blinked, leaning forward as if Yami's next statement was the biggest secret in the world. Who knew, maybe it was. "What are we going to do?"

Yami wasn't giving, though; not entirely. He _did_ give Yugi a kiss, but wasn't about to offer up anything else. That wouldn't be any fun, "You'll see," He said heavily once they pulled away, "I promise, you won't mind."

"What if I do?" Yugi pouted.

"You won't. And I _promise_ that you won't feel left out." Yami smirked, his eyebrow piercing glinting slightly in the sunlight. "I'm going to offer something that Kaiba just can't refuse."

…

"No." Yugi said, though he smiled nonetheless, "You wouldn't!" 

"Oh," Yami said, still smiling. "Oh, I would." 

There were a few minutes of silence which consisted of Yami and Yugi just staring at each other. Wrapped up in the same sheet nothing was left to the imagination. Nothing was desired to be, either.

The previous night came back to both of the boys full fledge. It was so…_arousing_.

"What room do you want to clean up?" Yugi suddenly asked.

"What?" Yami asked just as quickly, surprised. "Why do we need to take separate rooms?

"Because," Yugi said breathlessly, "We can't be in the same one."

Yami smiled again. Of course they could. They just wouldn't be able to clean anything. 

He said exactly that.

* * *

Seto's mind was flying as he walked down the hall to that familiar classroom; the fireworks were due to go off in ten minutes, but he didn't care. Mokuba was the one that was interested in those sorts of things. He would surely watch them. 

Kaiba, however, was walking towards the source of all his confusion and thoughts that circulated through his thoughts for four full days.

Honestly, the CEO could not remember the last time he had walked down to the children's area so many times in a month, let alone just a couple of days. Yami and Yugi had captured his mind and just _would not_ let go.

The worst part was that Seto couldn't tell if he minded or not. To tell the truth…he kind of liked all of the attention that he was getting. Even as a child, Kaiba tried to give all of his focus to Mokuba so that he'd grow up with some type of healthy background. Now all of his time went to KaibaCorp to keep it afloat.

Seto never really did exactly what he wanted to do. Maybe he didn't know _how_.

Maybe Yami and Yugi could teach him.

It went against everything that Seto had ever believed in. Since the beginning of High School the CEO really couldn't stand either of them, but rather respected them because of their dueling stature. Could it be that that respect was turning into something _more_?

It went against everything that Seto had ever believe in, but for some reason both his mind and his cold heart were telling him that it was time for a change. At least for a little while; maybe it could even last longer. 

It couldn't hurt to try…could it?

* * *

"Y-yami," Yugi panted, struggling helplessly even though he didn't want any help at all, "Y-yami…" He couldn't say anything else, and couldn't _do_ anything, either.

He was duct-taped, courtesy of the drawer in the corner of the room, to the white brick wall just a little ways from the door. The light was fully clothed, and the tape only covered his chest so that he couldn't walk away nor move his arms. Yami stood in front of him, running his firm-but-soft hands over the smaller's buttoned pants and fly. The former Pharaoh was so calm, but Yugi was quivering and moaning uncontrollably.

"Y-yami…_please_." 

Yami only smiled deliciously. "Don't worry, Aibou. This is all going to end in only a few more minutes." He paused, though, reconsidering his last statement. "Actually, I regress. It's all going to _begin_."

Yugi shivered again.

* * *

Seto walked inside of Yami and Yugi's classroom. All but two lights were off, giving the whole area a mysterious and alluring appearance. It didn't seem like anyone was in the room at all.

Well, that was the impression that Seto got at first, all until he heard Yugi whimper and Yami chuckle appreciatively. Then, oddly aroused and interested, Seto walked into the room. He looked around for less than a second before his eyes drank in all that was happening.

"What--"

Yami's denim-clad hips were thrusting strongly into Yugi's, his lips ravishing the smaller's face, neck and collar bone. Yugi was standing directly in front of him, his chest and arms bound together and to the concrete-brick wall; he was murmuring words of thanks, love and lust.

Seto couldn't believe that this was the same innocent Yugi and regal Yami that he had grown so used to. It was so obvious that they had both changed.

Maybe that meant that it was okay for Seto to change as well. He could at least shift…right?

At the CEO's exclamation, Yami stopped in his ministrations and stared straight at Kaiba. His eyes were gleaming with love and dripping with lust; the smile that his features gained at the sight of Seto only enhanced the look.

It was so sexy.

"I knew you'd come," He said softly, licking his lips softly before turning back to the still-shaking Yugi and whispering something in his ear. Yugi took a deep breath, a smile on his own mouth now. Seto wondered what Yami had said.

The thought left his mind, though, once the former Pharaoh stepped closer to the other. He looked up at Seto, his head tilted and his eyes rolled to take in his whole face. "Yami, what--"

"Yugi and I have been eyeing you lately, Kaiba," The spirit said simply. "And we decided to see what you'd do given the chance to watch us in high spirits. Both of were pleased with your reaction."

Seto knew it; they were putting on a show for the CEO and the CEO only. It should have made him mad.

But it didn't.

Seto only felt…gratitude. It felt so odd to be thankful for it, but no matter how much Kaiba tried to push it away he knew that he wouldn't be able to. This was a new emotion that was sinking into his chest, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Would he even _try_ in the future to push the feeling down?

"What are you trying to do?" Seto asked softly. As much as a quick session with the two boys appealed to Kaiba, he knew that he would draw the line before they got to that point. Seto was not one to throw himself into something without commitment.

He wouldn't let someone use him. He wouldn't let someone embarrass him. He wouldn't care about someone with no intention of caring about him back.

Did he really even care about Yami and Yugi?

"We're trying to get to know you better, Seto Kaiba." Yami said.

Yes, he did. Yes, they were.

"I'm not here for some kind of quick fuck." Seto said stubbornly, "Not in the least. I'm here to try to figure out why you're doing this to me."

"We're _doing_ this because we like you, Kaiba." Yami said just as heavily, "We've seen how hard you work and how lonely you are. Mokuba will not carry you through this life, because Mokuba has his own goals. As much as he loves the game of Duel Monsters, both Yugi and I can tell that that's all it is to him. A _game_. Not a lifestyle."

"Why are you doing this?" Seto just couldn't believe him. It was just too good to be true.

"I've already told you, Kaiba." Yami said; he actually looked a little annoyed at the CEO. Then again, when has he not been? "Now come here. Yugi and I have been together for quite a long time, even before we were physically separated. We're at just as much risk as you are. Haven't you realized that a break in a relationship between the three of us would ruin Aibou and I as well? We want to take this chance with you. For you."

"What do you want me to do?" Seto couldn't help but ask; he had a pretty good idea of the outcome of this, though. He was actually believing that he'd like it. Seto Kaiba didn't believe in things too often.

Yami grabbed Seto's tie and pulled the taller's face close to his own. "I want a kiss."

And he did.

Seto had never been kissed before; it was almost sad, but there it was. Yami's lips were soft and sure on his own, and just by the way he breathed when the other responded Kaiba knew that he was as experienced as they came. 

He actually felt embarrassed at his naivety , but that was an emotion that the CEO could hide quite easily. He wondered if Yami could see through it.

He wondered if Yugi, who was watching with a sense of urgency and longing, could see through it as well. 

Yet Kaiba didn't care; he closed his eyes in pleasure as Yami started to loosen his tie with slender fingers. He shivered when the other's fingers unbuttoned his shirt and ghosted over his pale chest. 

Seto downright moaned when Yami's hands moved down and undid his pants before sliding his fingers down the zipper. He felt his lust mounting and realized that something was going to happen that he never thought would.

Kaiba actually thought that he was going to be alone for as long as he lived. Now it didn't seem too far off. 

Suddenly, Yami pulled away from Kaiba's pink lips and grasped his wrist lightly. His cheeks were flushed just a bit and his smirk was as wide as ever. "I'm not the only one here, you know. Don't forget about Aibou."

Seto looked up at Yugi, who was watching him with eyes full of curiosity, excitement and just a little bit of fear. The CEO had never really thought about him and Yugi being in this position. He did with Yami, of course, but Yami was so aggressive.

Yugi just…wasn't.

That didn't mean that he wasn't attractive, though. His pale face was entirely pink and sweat was beading on his forehead. A drop was making its way down his cheek.

"Go on," Yami said softly before removing his hand from Kaiba's wrist and pushing him on the small of the back lightly. Seto stepped forward, watching as Yugi's fingers shook and clenched; it was obvious that the smaller had thought of Kaiba in such a way before.

But now it was a reality.

Seto continued walking until he was right in front of the hikari. His mind had no clue at all as to what to do, but his hand had another idea because it raised to Yugi's warm cheek and stroked it softly before cupping it. Yugi took a deep breath, his heart rate picking up dramatically.

"You're cold," Was the only thing that the smaller said; he smiled a little, too.

Seto only blinked before bending over quite a bit to kiss Yugi's lips tentatively. The smaller couldn't move at all because of the duct-tape, which meant that the CEO had full control over the other. This was something familiar to Kaiba, and he was more than willing to take advantage of it.

After all, everything else was so new to him.

Seto deepened the kiss with Yugi very quickly, forcing Yugi to gasp and wiggle underneath his binds; there was nothing he could do. He nipped and bit as the shorter duelist's bottom lip harshly, and soon a bit of pain was mixed into Yugi's moans of pleasure and need.

Yet the smaller didn't seem to care.

He wanted more, judging by the erratic thrust motion that his hips were occupied in. Seto couldn't help but concentrate on it and move his own body to match the rock.

It was so intriguing.

* * *

Yami watched Kaiba kiss Yugi with a glint in his eyes; he really wasn't expecting the CEO to actually go along with what he was suggesting. Sure, all of the logic was there, but Seto was never one to show any emotion.

Now he was showing quite a bit, and was getting into the act as well. It might have been cruel to restrain Yugi, but it was really the only way to make the CEO comfortable. Seto Kaiba loved power, and binding Yugi to the point of immobility was the only way to give it to him. 

Besides, Yugi looked like he was enjoying himself. His mind was practically vibrating with all of the emotions going through his thoughts.

_Y-yami,_ Yugi purred as Seto started to press himself awkwardly against Yugi's body; he was just a bit too tall, _Yami…_

_Enjoying yourself, Aibou?_ Yami asked good-naturedly as Yugi let out another vocal moan; one of Kaiba's hands was fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

Shuddering, his aura suddenly changing from hot to cold, Yugi panted, _He's…going too…fast…_

Yami blinked, only mildly surprised at Yugi's response. In all of the commotion and surprise at Seto's willingness, he had forgotten that lust wasn't the only thing that was to be satiated in that night.

Yugi and the former Pharaoh hadn't really ever said it while alone, but Yami's words to Kaiba weren't lies. They really did want to get to know him better…maybe even fall in love with him.

They were just afraid that the feelings wouldn't be returned; that was why they didn't voice their concerns too often.

Still breathing erratically, Yugi squirmed again; his legs were moving back and forth and shuffling as if they wanted to get away. Maybe Yugi wasn't ready for this with the CEO. Maybe he was afraid of a commitment that could backfire so easily.

Maybe he hadn't forgotten all of those things that had happened between Kaiba and himself in the past; maybe he was afraid.

Yami hadn't thought of that.

The idle boy suddenly stepped forward, deciding that Yugi needed a break to sort out his feelings and thoughts. It was so odd how thoughts such as these only manifested when the choice was close to a closing.

But they _would_ close tonight. Everyone was willing; it was just that they weren't ready.

"Kaiba," Yami said softly, placing his hand on the taller's shoulder. At the touch Seto seemed to regain his mind and conscious thought and immediately jumped away from the duelist taped to the wall. Yugi was flushed in the face and his lips were already beginning to bruise and swell. He seemed so thrown off; the fears must have caught up to him when he realized that there was no where to go.

This wasn't supposed to happen; the proposed relationship wasn't supposed to take such a turn before it had even started. It was supposed to be fun and games and nothing more.

But then again, who could really expect their relationship to be flawless?

Kaiba was staring straight ahead, probably thinking about everything that Yami was. It would take a minute for the world to slow down around him; he'd be thinking for quite a while.

"Aibou," Yami said slowly, stepping carefully around the idle CEO to reach the smallest of the three; he started to pull silver tape off of the wall with all of his grace and patience, "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, still a little dazed, "Yeah. I just wasn't expecting…" He faded off.

"I know," Yami whispered, pulling the last of the tape off of Yugi's shirt to reveal his soft top, "Some wounds don't heal as fast."

Yugi pulled away from the wall and looked up at Yami, their hands unconsciously entwining, "I'm sorry."

The taller of the two shook his head, smiling softly, "Don't be. You've just proved to me something that I was doubting in the corner of my mind." He bent down and kissed Yugi's sweat-slicked hair gently, "You've proved it to someone else, too, if only he could hear our minds."

Kaiba was staring at the two of them.

* * *

"I think I understand." Seto said simply to himself so that no one else would hear. His physical emotion was ebbing away so that it matched his clipped voice. "I think I know what you two are trying to tell me." He just wasn't sure if he believed it.

Seto didn't want to believe Yami when he said that sex wasn't all that he was looking for. He did it anyway, but there was so much doubt in the back of his mind he wondered how he was able to ignore it.

Now he didn't have to, because it wasn't there.

He had scared Yugi, Kaiba knew that. He had done it before, too, yet he was having trouble bringing himself to care. That wasn't how Seto worked. He was presented with something powerless and immobile; of course he was going to take advantage of it.

Didn't he always?

And if Yugi just wanted to satiate his lust, then he would have taken everything that Seto threw at him. He wouldn't have gotten afraid, and Yami wouldn't have had to come to his rescue.

They wouldn't have really wanted to enjoy it; they wouldn't have wanted to have the feeling of wanting it again.

Was it real?

* * *

Yugi's heart had slowed down considerable when Yami kissed him tentatively on the lips. Now free from his bindings, he could wrap his arms around the other and hold his warm weight to him. Yami was so comforting, and Yugi just never wanted to let go.

He wanted to start a relationship with Seto, but Seto didn't know that. He just did what he thought was wanted of him. That wasn't like the ruthless CEO at all, but somehow in this situation it fit.

Kaiba never wanted anyone before. He wanted _things_, and got everything that he had ever desired, really. This situation was new, though. Having to compromise his intimate wants with someone was a new challenge that he failed miserably at in his first attempt.

Maybe the second one would prove easier. It had to be, because after that night things weren't going to roll like this again. The die would be cast once more and the odds of another encounter like this were a million to one.

"I'm okay Yami," Yugi said, pulling away from the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you." Yami said sweetly, then smirked before turning back to Kaiba. "What about you, _Seto_?" 

Something glinted in the CEO's blue eyes. They looked just a little bit warmer.

Fireworks started to blast above the building, lights going off outside to enchant peoples' watching eyes. 

No one in the classroom noticed, though, especially when Yami's smirk widened and his eyes narrowed, his eyebrow piercing glinting once more in the dim light.

* * *

A while later, Seto, Yami and Yugi stepped out of the Dueling Building. The fireworks had just come to a close, but smoke was still lingering in the air as if they threatened to return at any moment.

Kaiba stared at Yugi and Yami, while Yugi and Yami stared at Kaiba. Yugi blushed a little, remembering everything that had happened in the classroom and how they were probably going to have to move it somewhere else. Yami was just smiling, his aura still regal but a little more relaxed.

Seto just resisted the urge to straighten his clothing a little more.

No one spoke for a moment, but the silence wasn't awkward. Surprisingly, it was more comfortable than anyone could have imagined.

The CEO still couldn't take it, though. He wasn't embarrassed…just shocked. He had never imagined that _anything_ like that would ever happen to him. Yet it did.

"I'll see you two on tomorrow afternoon." He said, trying to keep his voice flat like normal but failing just a little bit.

"Count on tomorrow morning," Yami said, pulling Yugi closer to him by the hand; it was a little chilly out and the extra body heat must have felt nice. "In your office."

Yugi smiled nervously, hoping that everything would work out. Some things more than others. "And we can go out after classes….right?"

Mokuba could be seen walking towards the area from far away; he looked like he was looking for his brother. Kaiba noticed this, "Sometimes. I have other things to do, you know." His voice would probably never lose that icy tinge.

"We weren't asking you to drop them," Yami said simply, smiling and squeezing Yugi's hand. 

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba was closer now, and was actually just running down the sidewalk to meet them at the exit of the park, "Nii-sama, I was looking all over for you."

"I was just with Yami and Yugi, Mokuba," Seto said, looking down at his younger brother and smiling a little; he resisted the urge to ruffle his hair. "We just had to work a few things out about the Dueling classes, that's all."

He'd tell Mokuba, Kaiba knew this. It was just too soon. Even he wasn't completely believing it yet. And he wanted to make sure that this arrangement would last. He didn't want anyone that didn't need to get into it to get upset. 

Seto didn't want to get upset, either.

Mokuba just looked a little indignant, though it wasn't bad, "Did you even see any fireworks?"

"Oh," Yami chirped in happily, looking Kaiba up and down with his cat-like stare that he had recently adopted, "He saw the fireworks alright. We all did."

Yugi tried not to laugh.

Kaiba just stared.

"But I thought that you were--" Mokuba started.

"Through the window, Mokuba," Seto interrupted, trying not to glare at the former Pharaoh, "That's all. Why don't you go wait in the car. I'll meet you there." 

"You mean we're going home?" Mokuba asked incredulously; this wasn't like his brother, "You're not working tonight?"

"No," The elder responded while Yami and Yugi just watched, "Not tonight."

He wasn't sure if he had the energy to.

"Awesome! Can we watch a movie?"

"Whatever you want, Mokuba," Seto said, "Now go on."

The smaller Kaiba did as he was told. They all watched until he was gone, then went back to staring at each other. Oddly, it felt quite natural.

"Goodnight, Kaiba," Yami said softly, turning around with Yugi to follow Mokuba out of the gates. The security guards off in the corner just let them go; they weren't paying too much attention at this point, anyways.

"Goodnight," Yugi added smiling before he too turned around, and then they were gone.

Kaiba only stared, wondering where that had come from. Even worse, he was wondering why he didn't mind and was only excited for more. Even just _sitting_ with the two other boys seemed nice.

He wondered what it meant.

**_End._**

* * *

Author's Notes: I didn't proofread this chapter, and I'm sorry. But right now I just don't feel up to it. Sorry.

And that's the end of this fic. I only have three more to finish before I can get to Strike Records.

And I added angst. Go me. Woot. 

Thanks to all reviewers. I'm sorry that this chapter ended up longer than the last three combined, but...

Please Review.


End file.
